Memory Alpha:Bot requests
Bot requests Request that a bot perform a task. For old or completed requests, see the archive. Requests missing interwiki links on MA/en Hello! Our bot was running interwiki.py and generated a list of nearly 1800 interwiki links that are missing here. So I'm looking for somebody to add these IWL using the english warnfile our bot generated (which I would send per email). It would be nice if one of your bots could manage this, so I don't need to request bot permission on MA/en and botflag from wikia staff. Thank you very much! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 22:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar template calls *image-top -> image *caption/caption-top -> imagecap *image-bottom -> image2 *caption2/caption-bottom -> imagecap2 *image-bottom2 -> image3 *caption-bottom2 -> imagecap3 Sidebar species and Sidebar actor shouldn't be included, as they are to non-standard to work in one run. They have to be done separately. - 19:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, all calls need to be changed to lowercase. Templates can them be updated. - 02:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why "title" as opposed to "caption"? "title" suggests the title of the sidebar. What is identifying the image is a "caption". Those should be "caption", "caption2", and "caption3". -- sulfur 14:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :So, "title" has now been veto'd by me. Every other sidebar has used "imagecap" or a variation on that. Except the newest sidebar. That sidebar has now been updated to "imagecap" to fit the style of everything else. By using a variable that makes sense. A "title" is not an image caption. -- sulfur 16:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) At the very least it should be caption, not imagecap, per the discussion here. - 19:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then it should never have been "title" in the first place. I went with "imagecap" because more of them are already named that way than any other way. -- sulfur 23:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) "title" was what the only two people to contribute to that discussion agreed upon, but "caption" was the most often used call. - 23:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, 'imagecap' (or its variants) were the most often used. 'caption' was used as the primary caption in two templates, and as the secondary caption in one template (the primary caption was 'imagecap'). A number of the templates used 'caption-top' and 'caption-bottom', but at the moment, all sidebar templates use 'imagecap', 'imagecap2', 'imagecap3', etc. This also has the benefit of making it easier to rename them all late if we so decide, and also allows for less crossover with the gallery captions. -- sulfur 16:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :De-capitalization on all of the "image" and "imagecap" calls is now done, so that all variables that begin with 'image' are all lowercased at the front end. I haven't LC'd the rest of the template variables at this time though. -- sulfur 00:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Removing XI categories *Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) (ready to be removed) *Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) production (not yet ready) Converting these to a portal page, one is ready to be removed, need a bit for the other. - 19:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :These hidden categories are useful in finding alternate reality things. I believe that they should still be kept. -- sulfur 21:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The portal page actually has more pages listed on it than what's in the in-universe category right now, since it seems a number of articles were never added to the cat for some reason. The Portal was also intended to be a more permanent solution to finding pages relevant to the alt reality, since these categories will, hopefully, be defunct in a year. If we want to keep them as an alternative, it's no big deal to me. - 00:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :We should add those categories to the things it is missing on. -- sulfur 00:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The production category needs over about a hundred pages added to it then, as almost all of the cast and crew pages aren't in the category. - 20:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Can a bot change all instances of to . Not a priority right now, but we shouldn't have any message templates transcluded. - 06:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC)